In decentralized P2P computer systems, computing devices may execute network protocols in order to serve as nodes in a P2P network. Each of the nodes may perform functions of the P2P network such as content dissemination, data storage, balance sheet management, smart contract execution, and the like. In some instances, the nodes forming the P2P network may further operate to generate and maintain a blockchain data structure, which may be comprised of a concatenation of data elements (e.g., blocks) that store data related to the P2P network. For example, each of the nodes of the P2P network may have a copy of the blockchain stored in memory and, responsive to performing the functions of the P2P network, may store the data generated in the blockchain.
While the data stored in the blocks of the blockchain may generally be of one or more specific types and formats corresponding to the network functions, there may be cases in which unexpected data and/or data irregularities might be included in the blocks of the blockchain. Furthermore, the unexpected data and/or data irregularities might occur in pending network functions yet to be performed by the nodes of the P2P network. In some instances, the unexpected data and/or data irregularities may include fraudulent data, computer viruses, malware, and/or any other nefarious information.
It may be vital to detect such unexpected data and/or data irregularities in order to maintain the viability of the decentralized P2P network, integrity of the blockchain, and unadulterated execution of operations at each of the nodes within the decentralized P2P network. As such, there will always be a need for apparatuses, systems, and methods for the detection of unexpected data and/or data irregularities in blockchain data and/or pending data yet to be added to a blockchain.